


A Switch in Roles

by Megan_is_MIA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach! Yuuri, M/M, Student! Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The fruits of an Rp





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri Katsuki. If you knew about skating, you'd know about the famous singles figure ice skater. The five time GPF gold winner in a row. He was a 28 year old skater from Japan, someone who had taken the world by storm in the Junior GPF, collecting gold like candy. Yuuri and his coach, Celestino Cialdini, had been doing this for a long time. Soon enough, it was just his coach polishing his moves and himself picking the music and choreographing his own skating programs.

Sadly there were blackmail photos from the banquet, ones that he honestly didn't mind while others he was very weary about them being released. The one he was worried about was when the Russian Skater in the GPF (Who had failed horribly) got a little too close, a little too clingy, all a little bit too quickly for Yuuri's liking. He didn't expect to given a rather sloppy kiss from the drunken Russian, there were also pleas to be his coach. Yuuri had planned on retiring that year, his GPF gold medal being the last one he'd collect before disappearing out of the picture (He was still debating on such information). Now he had a decent suggestion for the drunken skater. Well, Yuuri was never able to get a hold of the Russian after the banquet, so he simply went home to his family.

Back in Russia, Viktor had turned his attention away from figure skating. No more like tried his best to eradicate it from his mind entirely. While he had been skating he'd neglected to finish college and that was one of the first things he did after returning home a failure. He did still skate once in a while but only when he was certain not to encounter his old rinkmates like Georgi. One day on impulse, Viktor rushed to the ice rink. The night before he had watched his idol Yuuri Katsuki on tv perform an amazing free program which Viktor wanted to mimic for fun. Unbeknownst to Viktor while he skated he was be recorded by Mila another old rinkmate of his. Barely a day later the video of Viktor had been uploaded and had gone viral. Even being viewed by Yuuri Katsuki himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri was sitting at his home enjoying food with his family, that's when he first found out about this viral video from Yuuko. At first he had ignored it, he was rather busy with planning his retirement (Which he had yet to tell anyone about), if he didn't retire, he really felt no need to go out and skate. He loved it, but it no longer had that feel, there was no longer an end goal. It was just there.

After dinner he went to his room to watch it, he didn't need his family listening if Yuuko had sent him not very tasteful. He watched the performance in utter awe of the other skater. Sure, he had choreographed it, but this man, he felt preformed it so much better than he did. Yuuri then asked Yuuko where this man lived, he knew he was in Russia, but he has no idea where, maybe the triplets could do something illegal and find that heavenly man for him. 

Several weeks later Yuuri was able to book a flight. He told his coach that it was an honour to have him as his coach. He gave him the last of the coaching fees. Yuuri's reasoning was that he could bring someone up higher than ever, and it could only be done by his retirement from the ice skating rink. That didn't mean he'd stop what he loved. He'd stop being in the competitive rink.

Once he was in Russia, he was careful to post nothing, he didn't want to alert any news people that he was in Russia. For the moment, he wanted to keep this under the rug.

Hence now, the legendary Yuuri Katsuki himself quietly practiced in the rink Yakov used for his students. He had quietly suggest that he was to call and to ask Victor to come to the rink; which the other coach did.


	3. Chapter 3

When the video had been posted Viktor had isolated himself at home but had been drawn out by his old coach Yakov. The old man had been vague but very insistent that Viktor come to the rink and skate. Viktor was to focused to notice the other person on the ice at first and when he did he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes! The five time GPF champion, Yuuri Katsuki was there in front of him!

Yuuri was busy doing complicated jumps, spins, and such. He may be retiring, but there is no way he is ever letting himself get out of shape when he became a coach. Once the living legend saw Viktor, he came to stop and skated over to the boundaries, he grabbed his glasses, slipping them back on before placing blade guards on his ice skates. Yuuri stepped off the ice, wiping sweat from his face. "Mr. Nikiforov?"


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor was in to much shock to immediately react to his name being spoken "Y-y-yes?" He couldn't comprehend what was going on. This had to be a dream, no way his idol could really be here. Viktor quickly pinched himself, he winced and looked up. Yuuri was still there, so this wasn't a dream after all.

Yuuri didn't expect him to act in such a way, but that was expected in most situations. "Mr. Nikiforov, I have several things to discuss with you in the other room." The skater then started to walk out of the main skating area so they could talk business.


	5. Chapter 5

Viktor dumbly nodded and followed after Yuuri. He tried to think up a least one plausible reason for why the Japanese man was here in Russia or much less why in the world he'd want to talk to Viktor. However he couldn't think of any, not even one. He sat down in a chair across from Yuuri, trying to not twitch nervously.

Once Yuuri was sitting down, looked at Viktor. Since it was clear the other was not going to ask why he was there, he started to ask the probably panicked Russian a few questions. "Do you plan on continuing your skating career?" If Yuuri didn't get a yes, he would apologize for taking his time and just leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually read these trashy paragraphs? (I'm referring to the Viktor Stuff which I wrote. The Yuuri Stuff is amazing and so is the rper who wrote it)

Viktor let out a mirthless laugh "Continue my skating career!? What coach in their right mind would want train me!? I'm a failure, my friend posted a video of me trying to copy your program... it was terrible" He noticed Yuuri's uncomfortable expression "Are you ok?"

It was very unlike Yuuri to go out and seek someone in such a way, but he could push his nervousness for now. That didn't matter, he was trying to send someone's skating career through the roof. "You were... Very good actually. If you'll take me, I shall be your coach, and I will make sure you are the one kissing the GPF Gold medal. That is only if you're willing to get back on with your skating career."


	7. Chapter 7

"You want to be my coach?" Viktor's eyes lit up "I'd be honored to have you as my coach" he stood up a grin splitting his face like a child before regaining his cool and sitting down again "I mean... that's a yes to both of your questions Sir!"

Yuuri nodded with a small smile before he got up, "And the coaching fees will come later, when you actually get sponsors. I'll also deal with the business transactions, your only focus it to stake to the best of your ability." After that he grabbed a piece of paper handing it off to Viktor. "That is my number, and I better see you here tomorrow at..." The now coach looked up in thought, he was never much of a morning person. "At nine o'clock sharp, we shall begin your training then." Once Yuuri was at the door, he glanced over his shoulder. "Never call me sir again Mr. Nikiforov."


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor nodded vigorously and put the paper in his pocket "Nine o clock. Sir- erm Mr. Katsuki" Viktor remained in his seat for a moment letting his mind absorb everything that just had happened and he couldn't help but let out a happy giggle at the sudden change in his fate.

Once Yuuri walked out, he had to give himself a slight breather by himself. He was not a coach. That young man in there depended on him. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't one of his best ideas. He, Yuuri Katsuki, took depression and anxiety pills to keep himself from loosing himself, how the hell was he supposed to have someone depend on him? Well, it was too late now. 

Yuuri sat down, he took this time to take off his skates and put on normal shoes. The skater got himself read for the Russian cold outside before he left, walking back to him hotel for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor gathered his things and rushed home. As he opened the front door Makkachin knocked him over "Hallo Makka, you'll never guess what happened while I was out today" He said scratching the poodle behind the ear.

"Yavok called me and ordered me to come by the rink. I thought I was in trouble or something. Yuuri Katsuki was on the ice, can you believe it? My idol, the man who's image covers the walls of my room was in the flesh. He wants to coach me! Me, of all people" Viktor continued rambling to the dog before closing the door behind him.

The poodle was very happy that his owner was home, barking in delight was he listened to his owner. He may not understand him all the time, but he could tell his owner was happy, so he was happy as well!

Once Yuuri got back to his hotel room, he collapsed on the bed. That was more stressful than he thought it was going to be in the first place. After that the called up his old coach, asking for advice, he was happy that Celestino was fine with all of this. That meant he had more time to put in his other student, a good friend of Yuuri's.

During that time in his hotel room, he started putting together training exercises, stretches, and what he wanted to see Viktor to do. One thing he wanted to know was how high in difficulty Viktor could bring his jumps to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in helping me with this by betaing it?


	10. Chapter 10

That night Viktor tried to prepare for the next day. He didn't want to disappoint Yuuri and bring this dream come true to an end so soon. He was disheartened by how stiff and out of shape he was. However there was nothing he could do now except stretch out and get a good night of sleep before starting training under Katsuki tomorrow. Unfortunately he was bombarded by text messages from his youngest former rinkmate, Yuri Plisetsky

When morning rolled around, Yuuri was against getting out of bed. The sun could go and die for all he cared, but he had to make sure to meet his student. It would be impolite of him to not be at the rink on time. When he saw it was only 7:36, he groaned into his pillow before he willed himself to get up and get ready. It still felt earlier to him, but there wasn't anything he could do against time itself.

Yuuri took his pills, a shower, and then he got dressed. Thankfully he was able to get room service to bring breakfast to him so he didn't have to worry about going down and grabbing himself breakfast.

The coach had arrived at the rink early, he made sure to tell the owner he was thankful for letting him use the rink. The legend waited for Viktor, so he practiced what he was going to do at his next competition if he didn't retire. It was certainly a high difficulty program as he did complex step sequences and quads.

Viktor was still exhausted when morning hit. Due to Yuri's persistent texts through the night he'd only gotten a few frazzled hours of sleep and had to move at top speed to try and get himself ready in time. He failed miserably almost forgetting to feed Makkachin before leaving.

He ran almost all the way to the rink, having to stop once to catch his breath. He burst through the rink door an apology on his lips "Mr. Ka-" His words abruptly stopped as he watched Yuuri doing an complex step sequence along with quads before finding his voice again. "Mr. Katsuki! I'm sorry I'm late sir! I overslept!"


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri's advanced footwork soon came to a stop when he heard Viktor's voice. He grumbled at himself for getting up early because this gorgeous man still came in rather late. "This better not become normal of you, and I have a few things to tell you before you're even allowed upon this rink, okay?"

"No, no! It's not normal of me sir!" Viktor spoke panickedly, shaking his head frantically side to side. He was worried he'd already screwed this over "What do you need to tell me Mr. Katsuki?!"

"First, don't call me sir, secondly, you're getting ballet classes," Yuuri had started as a ballet dancer before he shifted to good skating, but ballet was a great way to help with your skating skills. "And, do you know about any good apartment complexes in this area?"

"Sorry Mister Katsuki! Kinda force of habit!" Viktor hoped he hadn't offended Yuuri. He was also a bit anxious at the prospect of having to take ballet classes "There are a couple apartment complexes I know of in the area, but they aren't on the cheap side I'm afraid"

Yuuri looked up in thought as he waited for the answer of the apartments. "Ah... I think I'll be able to afford them, how about your apartment? I can keep track of what you do."

"my apartment? Oh sure Mister Katsuki! My poodle's a bit rambunctious though" Viktor almost tripped over his own words like an idiot.

Yuuri nodded softly before continuing. "I'll pay 75% of your rent, I'm sure you wouldn't mind that?"

Yuuri had a love for dogs, especially poodles. They must have been gifts from the heavens. Though, Vicchan had died during his free skate at the GPF, his family told him after he won gold.

Viktor's eyes couldn't help but widen a little bit but he nodded anyways "That would be agreeable... Um Mister Katsuki would it be ok if I just called you Yuuri?" Since they'd be in a long partnership he wanted to try and break the ice with his coach as soon as possible.


	12. First practice and homeward

"You may call me Yuuri, only if I'm allowed to call you Viktor." Yuuri more or less suggested. It would be seen as very impolite for the student to call the teacher by their first name and for the teacher to still call them their last name. Yuuri knew that this relationship will slowly get less and less formal. "Now put on your skates."

"Alright Yuuri" Viktor grinned before sitting on one of the rink benches and getting his skates out of his bag. He quickly laced them up and stepped onto the ice "is that step sequence you were doing earlier going to be part of my program?"He asked thinking over the parts of the sequence and how much of it he could successfully land.

"Yes, but you have other worries before you deal with your program." Yuuri claimed as he studied Viktor. He had looked at past videos of there other, and several things popped out to him. Yuuri then pulled out his iPod and head phones, handing it to Viktor "Pick a song and skate to it."

Victor nodded looking down at the screen and picking a song at random (https://youtu.be/DUmq1cpcglQ ) before beginning to skate. At first he was to nervous about screwing up in front of Yuuri but gradually got looser as he continued skating.

Yuuri need Victor to skate to the music, he needed him to tell a story with it. He wanted to be able to feel the emotions, he wanted to see the music moving through the other. "Stay relaxed, pretend no one else is here."

Viktor nodded and found himself getting lost in the music. He moved with grace down the ice and forgetting that Yuuri was even there watching him at all.

Yuuri smiled as he watched him, clearly pleased at how well he fell into the music."Tell me the story you are creating upon the ice."

At the sound of Yuuri's voice Viktor snapped out daze and stumbled almost crashing on the ice "Story? I mean I kinda know what I think the story might be"

"Oops... Sorry Viktor!" Yuuri quietly apologized "Tell me what is going on. I want to know how you see the song and how you plan on expressing the said story."

"I sometimes zone out to music don't worry about it" Viktor said before answering Yuuri's question "The story is about a warrior, the first part is the tough outer persona he shows while the second part displays his more tender side. I feel like the music is a puppeteer for my skating to be honest"

"The music is part of your program, the music is the extension of the story. I want to be able to watch you skate and to able to read three story of this warrior." Yuuri explained as he watched Viktor.

"I'll try not to disappoint" Viktor said lightly despite secretly being very worried about screwing up in front of Yuuri. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts he crashed into the boards.

Yuuri cringed back before gliding to Viktor, stopping next to the fallen skater. "We now have something else to talk about after your training."

Viktor sat up and hurriedly got back on his feet "We do?" he looked at Yuuri with confusion in his eyes.

Yuuri nodded with a soft sigh, his arms crossed. "I am your coach, do not treat me as if I am your idol. If you fail, I don't mind, we'll just go over it again. Do you understand Viktor?"

He listened to Yuuri intently and the confusion faded away into a smile. His muscles unlocked and tension in his shoulders disappeared "I understand Yuuri"

"Now, ten laps around the rink." Yuuri said in a simple tone before gesturing around the rink. "Then we shall see how well you can land your jumps, your strong suit hai?"

Victor nodded and did a little mock salute before beginning the first of the ten laps

Yuuri quietly waited off to the side, telling Viktor to go faster on those laps. He later claimed that he'll be allowed to go after the jumps.

Victor increased his speed on the laps quickly finishing all ten and attempting some simple jumps like waltz and ballet jumps before trying to perform a triple axel

When Viktor did jumps that Yuuri found sloppy, he told the other to try again. He wouldn't let him go higher in level unless he could do it perfectly.

Viktor got a little frustrated at his own sloppiness but determinedly keep repeating those jumps until Yuuri nodded in approval of them.

Yuuri would always nodded when Viktor did well, silently encouraging him to go on with his jumps. Though after some time he told him to stop, bringing a water bottle to his student.

Viktor was almost panting when Yuuri told him to stop. He took the water bottle and gulped down some water "it feels good to have a goal again"

"Hai, but I can only do so much, if you can reach the gold medal is all up to you in the end. How about you take a break, I don't want to over work you on the first day of practice." Yuuri then gestured for Victor to go and sit down at the bleachers.

"Ok Yuuri" Viktor nodded and got off the ice to sit on the bleachers. He felt sore all over but happy regardless

"Now watch me closely, I will pick one of these programs for you to skate to." Once Viktor was on the bleachers, Yuuri decided he would skate to the two programs he had created. The coach put in the headphones before he started to preform On Love: Agape.

Viktor watched Yuuri closely silently marveling over the beauty of the movements he was performing to the music

Yuuri's movements had a more innocent feel to it. As if it was for s close family member or a pet. It was unconditional love. Once he finished that one, he went to On Love: Eros. The way he did it, it was clear it was sexual desire.

Viktor had to resist the urge to look away in embarrassment at the intensity of the Eros routine. He was almost positive there was no way he could imitate the pure untamed sexuality of the program

When Yuuri finished, he was breathing harshly, regaining his breath once he finished. Though after that he glided his way out, throwing on his blade guards "That'll be enough for today, I've seen what I am working with."

"Ok Yuuri" Viktor said cheerfully grabbing his skate bag, unlacing his skates, putting them away in the bag, and finally putting on his normal shoes "I know this might be a dumb question, but how do you switch with such ease from Agape to Eros?"

Yuuri then sat down, taking off his stakes so he he could put on his normal shoes for the Russian cold. "I love some people unconditionally, I think of them. There's someone that I find very... Eros to myself. I then have them in mind."

"Is she pretty?" Viktor blurted out zipping his bag and then his coat "the girl who fuels your Eros I mean, or boy I'm not judging" he contined slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door.  
Yuuri was soon behind him, zipping up his jacket after he threw his scarf around his neck. "Ah... Hai. He is very pretty."

Viktor felt a wave of jealousy bubbling up inside him “He must be very lucky to have captured your heart” he grumbled holding the door for Yuuri and walking out behind the Japanese man back home to his apartment.

"Sadly, I'm afraid wouldn't be able to tell him," Yuuri said simply, thanking him for holding the door before he followed him, his hotel rather close.

"Does he have a boyfriend or girlfriend already?" Viktor asked softly, jealousy aside he did feel bad for Yuuri's plight in romance.

"I wouldn't know, I'd rather keep that I like him to myself... It is best to not make things awkward." Yuuri quietly explained as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Still, I hope you can tell him someday Yuuri" Viktor spoke and reached out to pat Yuuri's shoulder in a sympathetic manner

Yuuri just shrugged with a sigh, but he did send Viktor a wink. As of now, there are other things to sorry about. "They have a career ahead of them, a relationship with me would only bring them down."

Viktor blushed at the shot wink "I don't anyone would consider a relationship with you to be something that brings them down" Viktor commented and turned at the corner. With his apartment in sight he sped up a little.

"It would, sponsors might pull out from them. Some sponsors won't care who's sleeping with who, while others would. Especially at this point in time." Yuuri quietly explained as he looked around. Now he was wondering how long it would take for the oblivious Viktor to catch on.

"I'll help you! After I get some successes under my belt I'm sure I can help you swoon your crush!" Viktor said clearly missing Yuuri's implications and stopping to grab the man into a hug

"Wo-!" Yuuri had let out a squeak of surprise when he was hugged by Victor. "Oh... Thank you." Slowly he hugged his student back.

"Your welcome!" Viktor said finally letting go of Yuuri and walking up a couple of stone steps to one of the apartment buildings and then straight down a flight of stairs and pulling his apartment keys out of his pocket as he went.

"May I see your apartment?" Yuuri quietly asked as he followed Viktor down the stairs, he merely had plans to look around before he went back to his hotel.

"Sure!" Viktor said cheerily sliding the apartment key into the lock and turning it. Barely opening the door before Makkachin bursts out toppling him before spotting Yuuri and jumping on him with a furiously wagging tail

Yuuri yelped in surprise as he was jumped on by the poodle, but thankfully he caught the dog and only stumbled back. "Hello there."

Makkachin licks the Japanese man's face "Sorry she loves people" Viktor apologized, tugging the giant poodle off Yuuri and dragging the dog back inside the apartment "Come on in" he added.

"Oh no, it's fine, Vicchan used to do the same thing... But he was never this big." Yuuri quietly followed them in, closing the door behind himself.

"You must have really loved him" Viktor smiled sympathetically "anyways welcome to my humble abode"

Yuuri looked around with a soft sigh, "It seems rather homey." He then left out how it felt very small to the skater.

Viktor shrugs "I know it's not glamorous but it's the only one I could find that allowed pets" He said and pushed a pile of books off the small sofa and offered the free spot to Yuuri.

"Mhm... Are you sure you don't want me to get us a larger apartment? With the right price your darling poodle will be allowed." Yuuri of course sat down where he was offered. "You will be the next winner of the next GPF."

"Really?" Viktor's voice went up a little and Makkachin picking up on her owner's mood tried to climb into Yuuri's lap but settled for laying on his feet instead and nuzzling the Japanese man's legs "Again you seem to have a lot of confidence in me despite my track record of screwing up at the worst time" Viktor said frowning.

"You focus too much. You are too focused on the crowd that you forget what you are doing. Hence I wanted you to get lost in the music." Yuuri explained as he pet Makkachin, smiling down at the poodle.

"Get lost in the music..." Viktor said slowly letting the words sink into his mind before smiling and nodding "Alright, I can do it" there was an 'for you' that he only added on the end of the sentence in his mind. Makkachin was enjoying the attention the Japanese man was giving her.

"I've watched over your programs in the last few years, I talked with Yakov. You care too much about the crowd, you care too much about how they'll react. You're too focused on pleasing than your actual program." Yuuri explained, he wanted to make sure Viktor got the point, got what he wanted him to do.

Viktor turns red in the face from embarrassment "Ah, so what you're saying is I shouldn't try and impress the crowd. I need to just keep my mind on expressing what the music means through my movements. And that will in turn impress the crowd" he said slowly.

"Hai, you need to focus on yourself, your movements, and not the how the crowd will react. You and a high difficulty program with that will make sure you at least land a bronze... JJ might be getting gold if you aren't perfect with your programs." Yuuri continued to explain before he looked him in the eyes.

"I'll try not to disappoint you" the red in Viktor's face faded and he balls his hand into a determined fist "No! I swear I won't disappoint you Yuuri!" Viktor was unable to keep steady eye contact with the Japanese man despite speaking so boldly "Um are you hungry?" He tried to change the subject gracefully.


End file.
